Problem: $ \dfrac{7}{4} - 1.76 = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{7}{4} = 1.75$ Now we have: $ 1.75 - 1.76 = {?} $ $ 1.75 - 1.76 = -0.01 $